<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quickie by Kryptonit3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299201">Quickie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3'>Kryptonit3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Jealousy, M/M, No Aftercare, Porn With Plot, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy and Lust don't make a great combo. Not when Josh sees Justin lowkey flirting with Ken at their IG Live.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hai, long time no see. Ik medyo late na ako sa ganap. BUT KALAT NEVER STOPS.</p><p>Contains humiliation, verbal and physical abuse. </p><p>If uncomfortable, do not read. Heed the warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys just finally wrapped up their IG live and are now on their own world. Stell, Ken, and Sejun all bunched up by the studio room, fiddling with their phones. </p><p>Justin, on the other hand, made his way to the restroom. Josh took notice, and started to trail from behind.</p>
<hr/><p>Josh looked around, making sure none of the staves were in sight.</p><p>Coast clear. He knocked on the door. </p><p>"May tao!" Justin shouted</p><p>"Buksan mo ang pinto" Josh said as low as possible. Trying to intimidate Justin. </p><p>The splashing water stopped, followed by a loud gush of the water flushing. </p><p>"Ano ba yu--" Justin didn't even get to finish his sentence, when Josh barged inside the restroom, pushing Justin down the toilet seat. </p><p>"JOSH!" </p><p>Josh slapped Justin. </p><p>"Sluts like you needs to shut up."</p><p>Josh then leaned in and shared a tender kiss with Justin. Their tongues making their way through each other's mouth. </p><p>Josh noticed Justin unbuckle is own belt, Josh quickly swatted it away.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare touch yourself. You don't deserve it."</p><p>Justin let out a whimper, but his eyes widened as soon as Josh started to unbutton his jeans.</p><p>Josh pulls his pants down, just enough to let his hard cock spring free in front of Justin's face. He started to jerk himself, grinning as he sees Justin licking his lips.</p><p>"You like what you see?" </p><p>Justin couldn't help but nod. </p><p>"You think you deserve this? Huh?" </p><p>Josh slaps his dick on Justin's face, then started tracing his lips with his head.</p><p>"Landi landi mo."</p><p>"Please..... Josh." </p><p>"Please what?!" </p><p>".... Suck your cock " </p><p>"Such a slut."</p><p>Josh grabbed a handful of Justin's hair. </p><p>"Subo." </p><p>Justin happily obliged. Wrapping his lips around Josh's dick, and slamming it inside his mouth until his nose met Josh's pubes. </p><p>Josh let out a silent moan. Josh's head hit the back of his throat, tickling his uvula making him gag.</p><p>"Puta ka, walang salitang 'dahan-dahan' sayo." </p><p>Justin hummed, unable to form coherent words as Josh's dick slams his mouth back and forth. </p><p>Justin pulled out Josh dick and started licking its underside, trailing down the base and into his balls. </p><p>"Fuck, ahh--yes." </p><p>Justin played with Josh's balls for a while, then he puts his attention back into Josh' s hard cock. </p><p>"You're doing great, bitch--ahh" </p><p>A few slurps and gags later, Justin started to lose his breath. Josh pulled Justin's hair back, leaning in for a kiss. </p><p>"Ano? Pagod na?"</p><p>Justin shook his head. </p><p>"Pagod na pero sa paglalandi walang kapaguran? Ha?!" </p><p>Justin shook his head, frantically. </p><p>"Subo mo. Ahh shit."</p><p>Justin got back to his job and started to bob his head up and down. Tears were forming in his eyes, his drool dropping from the corner of his lips, but he paid no mind, he loved being in this situation. </p><p>"Fuck Jah--I--haaa-I'm close." </p><p>Justin hastened his pace. His hands jerking the length he can no longer reach. </p><p>Josh opened his mouth in a silent moan, coating Justin's mouth and down his throat with his cum. </p><p>"Fuck. Don't waste a single drop, or else." </p><p>Josh kept thrusting his hips into Justin, as his boner started to subside. Soon, he pulled out. His slit, and his head was still covered y his sticky sperm.</p><p>"Clean it, you fucking slut." </p><p>Justin swallowed the hot, thick fluid inside his mouth, before to lick off the remaining cum on Josh's head.</p><p>"Good boy." </p><p>Josh patted Justin's head before pulling up his pants, he then grabbed some wetwipes from the counter and tossed it in Justin's lap. He noticed Justin caress his own cheeks and throat.</p><p>"Ano? Masakit?" </p><p>Justin nodded sheepishly. </p><p>"Why not ask Ken if he can help? Baka mapagaling nya." Josh said straightforward, fixing his hair.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Justin looked at Josh. </p><p>"Kapit na kapit eh, mas maganda ba jacket nya kaysa sakin? Tapos alalay na alalay pa sya sayo sa pictorial natin ah, parang walang jowa." Josh shook his head. </p><p>Justin sighed, standing up from the toilet seat, then stood by the back of Josh. He wrapped his arms around Josh's waist, then rested his face along Josh's nape. </p><p>"Sorry, bub. Alam mo namang it's just for show, diba? We can't really show our affection with each other sa harap ng cam." </p><p>Josh turned around, placing his arms around Justin's neck. </p><p>"I know, bub. Pero not to the extent na magiging touchy na kayo sa isa't isa."</p><p>He pinched Justin's nose. </p><p>"Ako lang dapat gagawa nun." </p><p>Justin leaned to kiss Josh's lips. </p><p>"Sorry na." Justin smiled. </p><p>"I can never stay angry at you, not for long." </p><p>But their romantic gestures was halted when three loud knocks was heard from the door. </p><p>"Josh?! JOSH! Nandyan ka ba?" </p><p>It was Stell. </p><p>Josh signed Justin to keep quiet</p><p>"Ah-ehh. Oo! Bakit?"</p><p>"Bilisan mo dyan! Nagagalit na si Sejun, kanina pa sya naka posed doon sa studio. Diba may 'it really hurts ka pa?"</p><p>"Oo nga. Susunod na ako." </p><p>"Geh." </p><p>Justin chuckled, imitating the steps of the TikTok Josh needs to shoot.</p><p>Josh shook his head, cupping Justin's face.</p><p>"Masakit pa?" </p><p>Justin pouted, then nodded. </p><p>"Saan masakit?" </p><p>"Dito." Justin pointed his right cheek, by the joint. </p><p>"Lika, kiss natin." </p><p>Josh planted a kiss on where Justin pointed. </p><p>"Tapos dito pa." Justin pointed at his throat, just above his Adam's Apple.</p><p>Josh gave a kiss at the spot as well. </p><p>"Tapos..." </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Eto rin" </p><p>Justin pointed his lips. </p><p>"Echosero." </p><p>Josh gave in, and planted a soft kiss on Justin's lips. </p><p>"JOSH!!!"</p><p>"OO NA NGA ETO NA! gigil agad." </p><p>Josh detached himself from Justin, but before he left, he grabbed Justin's hand.</p><p>"Sorry if I was too harsh." Josh kissed Justin's bony fingers. </p><p>"It's fine. I liked it thought." Justin laughed. </p><p>"Siraulo, mag toothbrush ka. Baho ng hininga mo."</p><p>"Tamod mo rin lang naman mabaho." </p><p>"Che." </p><p>Josh and Justin made faces with each other before Josh finally stepped out of the restroom and closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>//END//</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts? OmO. I just thought all of this when I was washing the dishes earlier. Ljskdjmd</p><p>Kudos and Comments would be highly appreciated! </p><p>Follow me on Twitter @Kryptonite_ATIN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>